


Буди меня чаще

by Rika_Spike



Category: Wingmen - Ensan Case
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Spike/pseuds/Rika_Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джек просыпается среди ночи...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Буди меня чаще

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо Stephania за бетирование.

Джек просыпается среди ночи и в первую минуту никак не может сообразить, где находится. Комната — не каюта, окно — не глухая стена, воздух — жаркий, но свежий, настоящий, а не тот, что нагоняет в трюм авианосца вентиляция. Кровать — с мягким матрасом на пружинах, а не полупоходная койка. И тихое дыхание рядом.  
Когда он поворачивает голову, все уже встает на свои места — война окончена, он в Сан-Хосе, рядом с Фредом.  
В моменты пробуждения Джек еще не всегда сразу осознает, где сон, а где явь, что прошлое, а что настоящее. И каждый раз облегченно вздыхает, когда все оказывается так, как есть. Что Фред действительно рядом, живой.  
Джек поворачивается на бок, протягивает руку и гладит Фреда по щеке. Щетина колет костяшки пальцев, но это еще одно доказательство реальности. Это приятно.  
Фред тихо вздыхает и чуть улыбается во сне, и Джек не может удержаться — тянется к его губам и ловит следующий вздох; не может остановиться и целует снова, медленно и влажно, пока Фред не начинает отвечать.  
Губы Фреда еще не слушаются; рука, перекинутая через плечо Джека, то замирает, то снова начинает гладить его по спине. И сам Фред такой сонный и теплый… Джек придвигается к нему, притягивает сильнее — ладонью на пояснице, пальцами — в лунке между ягодиц, где кожа горячая и чуть влажная. Фред что-то бормочет в его губы, и, не открывая глаз, тянется за следующим поцелуем.  
Желание вспыхивает внезапно, как вовремя брошенный пучок сухого хвороста в еле тлеющий костер. Фред сжимает его плечо, едва почувствовав напряжение, и переворачивается на спину, увлекая Джека за собой. Его дыхание чуть сбивается, выдох переходит в еле слышный стон, и когда Джек гладит его по щеке, большой палец щекочут ресницы.  
Рука Фреда медленно скользит по его спине, другая — еще зажата между их телами, но Джек чувствует, как уходит сон, уступая место возбуждению, и когда он отодвигается, уже нет сомнения в том, что проснулись они оба.  
Джек ведет ладонью по его бедру, перехватывает его руку, сжимая их переплетенные пальцы. Фред стискивает его пальцы в ответ, крепко-крепко, почти до боли, словно затягивая узел на связующей их нити. Джек отводит их руки в сторону, прижимает к кровати и наклоняется к лицу Фреда. Его улыбку он чувствует губами, и в груди нарастает тепло, щемящее и невыносимое. В этом чувстве смешано больше, чем Джек может перечислить, но он давно уже не сомневается, как называется то, что он чувствует к Фреду.  
Тепло собирается под его ладонью, пока он ведет рукой по телу Фреда. В паху — обжигает настоящим жаром. В глазах Фреда мерцают лунные блики — как звезды на чернильном небе. Джеку кажется, что он проваливается в его глаза, летит по бескрайнему простору, окруженный темнотой, и Фред снова рядом — под крылом, в руках, у сердца. Теперь это возможно, теперь они действительно рядом.  
Так близко, что можно разделить на двоих каждый звук, каждый вздох и каждое движение. Так близко, что наконец можно забыть, что когда-то это было не так.  
— Прости, что разбудил тебя, — без тени раскаяния шепчет Джек.  
— Буди меня чаще, — отвечает Фред.  
И они оба смеются в темноте.


End file.
